The Fifth Year
by Lyra
Summary: The beginning of year five. It starts at The Burrow. This is my first fic, so be lenient.
1. Part One

A/N -- This is my first Fan Fic, even though I've always liked writing stories. Please give me constructive criticism. You can tell me it sucked…but tell me why. I'm a ?/? person (see if you can figure it out, I think it's kinda obvious, but that's why I'm, writing it, and you aren't). But I'm not going to start writing it about a different couple just cuz you want to.

Disclaimer -- What's the point? It's not like I've got enough money for JK to want to sue me…but anyway, I will use this disclaimer which I read somewhere else on this site (I hope I don't have to disclaim about that), 'If ya heard of it, it ain't mine.'

There. I'm done. That's all. Read.

"Ron, wake up, it's nearly noon, you missed lunch, and you haven't de-gnomed the garden yet. Mum's gonna kill you."

"Ugh, Ginny, go away." Ron rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Ron," Ginny walked over and shook Ron.

"I'm up. I'm up! Can't a body get a decent nights sleep around here?"

"Ron, you slept for fourteen hours," Ginny huffed as she left Ron's room. Ron stuck his tongue out at his sisters receding back. He got up and hurried to the garden in an attempt to escape his mother's wrath. Fred and George greeted him in the garden.

"You owe us," George started without looking up.

"Big time," Fred finished, "We told Mum you were chasing off a particularly irritable gnome. And you owe us."

"I won't even go into all the times I've covered for you two. Like last Thanksgiving…when the whole family was here. Let's just call it even."

"Oh, yeah, there was one other thing too." George said, almost under his breath, a sly smile spreading over his face.

"What?" Ron asked with little interest.

"Should we tell him?" George asked Fred.

"Hmmm, let's make him suffer a bit more."

"Okay, if you guys don't want to tell me… Mom might just happen to find out about what happened to her new cookie pan."

"Wait," George nearly shouted, "We'll tell, we'll tell, as long as you don't."

"You've got a visitor. The famous, eminent, prestigious, scarred—"

"In other words, me."

Ron jumped at the sound of his best friend's voice, "Harry? How'd you get here?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ron looked disappointed. "Just kidding, the Dursleys thought I was 'having a negative impact on their precious widdle Dudders.' So I wrote to Fred and George here, and, well, let's just say the Dursleys won't keep me from the wizarding world any longer."

"We were going to get our school things this afternoon, once we finish, do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to get anything yet. My departure was somewhat…sudden. I'll just say it was my best birthday ever, and we'll leave it at that."

***

Harry emerged from the Diagon Alley fireplace and was soon followed by Ron. "Hurry up, we've only got four hours!"

"Hermione, you're here already!" Harry exclaimed, "How long have you been waiting?"

"I just got here. Fred and George already left. Are your parents on the way?"

"Yeah," Ron answered dryly, "I'm surprised you haven't already finished all of our course books."

"That's not funny, Ron," Hermione complained. She jostled Ron almost into a women carry a very large stack of books. 

"Hermione, I do believe I've just had a vision of you in fifteen years!" Ron retorted.

"Boys," Hermione muttered, leading them to Gringotts and continuing in a louder voice, "my parents decided to open an account her for me, so I can come on my own and get my supplies without them. It makes thing quite a bit easier."

Harry and Hermione came out of Gringotts and caught up with Ron, who had been waiting for them in front of Gringotts, their pockets stuffed with Sickles and Galleons. He was still uncomfortable about money, even though it wasn't as tight now that there were only four children to support.

"Did you guys hear about the back to school formal in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked conversationally

"Oh goodness!" Ron intoned in a high stiletto, "I haven't even begun to think about what I'm going to wear! Oh, I'm so nervous! I should ask someone, don't you think? Do you think I should go for a light color, or something more cheerful--"

"Gosh, Ron, you really got me there. Look at me! I'm a guy, I'm macho," Hermione retorted, "Look, I just stubbed my toe and it doesn't hurt because there's two girls watching. Oh, they should be so impressed at my manliness. I'll have to make sure to smell check my robes before the dance. I have really bad taste in clothing, but should impress all the chicks at Hogwarts. School is so easy. I'm so smart. I have the best pickup lines. But that is as expected, cuz I'm a big dumb hunk."

"Good comeback, Little Miss Frizz-ease-hair-potion-usin'-makeup-wearin'-book-readin'-know-it-all. You are soo annoying"

"I know. I tell myself that everyday." (A/N — That is my patented line — me only!)

Ron was at a loss, "Yeah, well, well…I'm better than you," and he walked off.

"What's eating him?"

"You can't tell?" Harry was shocked at Hermione's oversight, "You really can't tell? You aren't kidding? You haven't noticed?"

"I'm missing something here, aren't I. Harry, what is up with Ron, please!"

"If you didn't notice…" Harry walked off muttering something about Hermione's intelligence and that of an infant rat.

"Boys," Hermione complained, hurrying after them.

"Did you bring the supply list?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course, what do you think I am, an imbecile? No, Ron, I am not asking you. Here it is!"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Course Books

All fifth-year students should have a copy of each of the following:

__

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)

By Martin Goshawk

__

An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration

Emeric Switch

__

Delving Into the Unseen

Misty Foresey

__

Potions for the Advanced Student

Cinot Rixile

__

Secrets of the Sky

Cassiopeia Empyrean

__

How to grow your own Gallywiggle and other delights of the garden

Chanterelle de la Fleur

"At least none of them are by Lockhart," Harry sounded relieved.

"Sorry, 'mione, you won't be able to secretly look at the Authors bio during classes," Ron remarked unnecessarily as they headed to Madam Malkin's, Ron had grown to an astounding six feet, and his olds robes were far too short.

***

"Hermione, shopping with you never used to be such torture!" Ron and Harry were happy to be stopping for some ice cream at Florence Fortescues, "You've become more…excited…about it."

"You two are no help. I wish Ginny were here. She understands about clothing."

"She was going to come, nut she was here last week with some little girl friend of hers," Ron answered. He looked at his watch, "Oh, man, Harry, it's half past six, we need to get back for dinner or Mom is gonna freak."

"See you, then," Hermione said.

"Bye Hermione," Harry said.

"Bye," Ron echoed, his mind elsewhere, and the boys heading back to the fireplace, Harry having to remind Ron to get the bag of Floo powder out, and in a moment, they had disappeared up the chimney, and were back in The Burrow.

"C'mon Harry. Let's go for a ride. You do have your broomstick, right?" Ron asked darkly.

"Of course, how could I do anything without it?" Harry answered, pulling his broomstick from Ron's orange-plastered room, where he had stashed his things. He met Ron outside, and they jumped onto their broomsticks and flew up at a gradual angle, Harry having to hold his broom back so as not to leave Ron behind.

"She hasn't noticed yet," Harry told Ron.

"Who hasn't noticed what?" Ron asked, sounding surprised.

"Wait a sec, you haven't noticed either?" Harry was incredulous, "You aren't kidding—Oh forget it. I guess I'm the only one around here that can see what's right in front of his nose!" He flew ahead a bit, forcing Ron to struggle with his broom to keep up.

"Harry, what am I not seeing?"

Sorry, can't tell. But you didn't…" Harry lapsed into silence, shaking his head in shock, "I'm friends with a bunch of dimwits!"

"You are so gonna pay when we hit the ground," Ron threatened good-naturedly.

"I have to wait that long?" Harry responded in the same tone, and then changed the subject, "But about the dance, who are you going to ask? I can't think of anyone, but I suppose, if worst comes to worst, one of us can go with Hermione."

"Oh, I will," said Ron, a little too quickly, "I hate asking people. I've been turned down too many times."

"And you're sure Hermione'll go with you? Let's see, 'Hermione, Neville's right — you _are_ a girl!' Does that sound even the least bit familiar?" Ron was looking at Harry blankly, "Last year, Yuleball…," Harry began to imitate Hermione, "'Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl.' Are you sure you can take that kind of rejection again?"

"It's Hermione…she probably forgot."

"Ron listen to what you are saying, 'Hermione' and 'forgot' do not go in the same sentence."

"Hey, Harry, never underestimate my charm," Harry couldn't help it, he exploded with laughter and nearly fell off his broom, "Hey, I'm gonna try, but at least let me aski first…if, and I say IF, I screw up, you can ask her. But really, Harry, you could have the pick of the school, and ya want Hermione?"

"No, you can go fer 'mione, I'm asking Cho."

"And you thought Hermione rejected me? I'm surprised Cho could keep from laughing when you asked her!"

"Hey, at least I knew she was a girl!" Harry burst out laughing, "Ron, we're fighting over a dance. How low have we gotten?"

The two friends sped down to the ground, landing just in front of The Burrow. "Hey, we should start packing. We're leaving tomorrow," Ron told Harry, sounding quite a bit like his mother.

"Let's go then," and they raced up the stairs.

A/N2 In yet another story I read, someone said they had a friend named hermione, and they called her 'Mione (My-oh-nee), I tought that was cool, and it sounds better than Herm (my brother has a hermit crab named Herman…bad connotations…don't ask).


	2. Part Two

A/N – This is the second part of my first fic. You can read the first part here [The Fifth Year, part one][1]. Thanks to everyone that gave me suggestions. I really love getting comments, so if you read…REVIEW!

Oh, I decided to keep using Mione because (sorry B), it might not be canon, but then, neither is this story, cuz I ain't Miss Rowling. Please tell me what you think of the story! I finally figured out how it's going to end (I think it's pretty cool), but I still need all the inside bits. I'm going to have Hogwarts in the next part, and it should be a lot longer, I just hate changing scenes because it makes everything really disconnected and then stuff falls apart…and I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – JK wouldn't want to sue me, I'm too poor…yadayadayada. If you've heard of them, they ain't mine, and Mione, too…only not for JK.

"Hurry up Harry, I've got something to show you," Ron dragged Harry into the garage in which sat a shiny, new, car.  
"My dad got it on his bonus for New Years, there was enough to cover the car along with a bit he'd been saving, but we needn't tell that to Mum."

"Wow," Harry, his face shining, so should we put our things in?"

"Yeah," Ron grabbed his trunk and dropped it into the car, "We're in the back with Ginny, Fred, and George, and Mum'll going in the front, Dad's driving."

"Won't it be kind of cramped?"

"In a car owned by Dad? Harry, really," Ron sounded surprised that his friend could even think such a thing. The two walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh good, boys, you're here. Fred, George, Ginny! Hurry up, we have to go!" Mrs. Weasley's great booming voice echoed through the house.

"Coming, mum," One of the twins called, as Ginny appeared behind Mrs. Weasley dragging her trunk.

"Good dear, now put that in the car, and we'll be off as soon as your brothers are ready, "Arthur, come out from there, we need to leave," she called into the den.

"Coming, dear!" his shout called back.

Harry loved their home. There were always people running in and out, and always something going on. It was so different from the cold, polished interior of the Dursleys house. He wondered what it would be like if he could live there, and never have to stay with the Dursleys.

"Harry," a voice jolted him out of his daydreams, "Everyone else is in the car, let's go."

Harry piled into the backseat with Hedwigs cage on his lap, and sat between Ron and Ginny, and they drove off.

When they reached the station, Hermione came up to greet them, "I just got here, and Crookshanks is absolutely terrified. Crookshanks sat in a brand new cat carrier looking rather shaken. 

"Well, you stick anything in a box, it's bound to be frightened," Ron declared evenly. Hedwig here has a nice, airy cage," he finished with a smile as the three friends walked towards the wall that hid Platform 9 ¾.

"Goodbye Mum," Ron said, giving his mother a quick hug.

"Alright, let's go. I'll go with Ron, then you come, Harry," Hermione instructed. Hermione and Ron sped through the wall. Even though this was their fifth time, there were things about walking through a not-so-solid wall that can make anyone nervous.

Harry appeared a moment later, and they headed towards the scarlet monster that was the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty car and sat down, Ron and Harry on one side, Hermione on the other, Ron waving goodbye to his parents out the side window.

"I'm so excited about school, aren't you? I just can't wait. I've already finished all the books, I hope I can remember enough. Did you know that in Transfiguration we're going to start learning how to turn inanimate objects in live creatures. Like what McGonagall showed us on the first day. And in Herbology…" Hermione drifted of, enthralled with thoughts of school.

Ron and Harry shared a face over Hermione's mouse-brown hair. They were both quite a bit taller than she was, something that she was not pleased about was. Harry was just three inches shorter than Ron's almost six feet, and Hermione was barely five-and-a-half feet.

Harry sat Hedwigs cage on the floor of the compartment, "Keep that cat away, Hedwig here is no animagied evildoer, and she could give that cat a run for its money."

"I don't control him, but I can't possibly keep such a sweet kitty locked up the whole time," Hermione opened the door to Crookshanks cage, and the cat walked out, looking rather dazed. After washing himself, he stood, walked over to Hedwig's cage, sniffed it, and fell asleep curled around it. Hedwig glanced at the large, tawny cat and returned her head under her wing.

"Well, would you look at that! I think they like each other!"

"Ron, where's Pig?"

Oh, Ginny took him, you didn't see the cage when we were in the car?"

"It was a little difficult to inspect everyone while I had Hedwig on my lap..

Hermione pulled out a book and started reading.

"Hermione, please, spare us," Ron complained, "Just for the rest of the train ride."

Hermione sighed, "Alright, for the train ride, but you're going to be glad I've read the books when Snape assigns the homework. Both of you finished your summer work, right?"

Hermione checked their work, finding only a few errors with Potions, "I swear, Snape must not understand the word 'vacation.' He gave us four scrolls. And then that potion about keeping monkeys from eating raw bananas or whatever."

"It wasn't raw bananas, it is the rare Baranamoran, which is very bad for monkeys. As you know, they are often used as familiars. Monkeys, I mean, not Baranamoran," Hermione answered, without looking up from the work.

Ron prodded an unmoving Harry, "Yes, I do believe you've put him out. He is completely gone. Hey, don't give me that look. Mione, I'm sorry, It was a joke," Harry woke up and grinned. 

"Girls…" Ron muttered to himself, and fell silent, giving Harry a look.

"Oh, umm," Harry thought for a moment, "Umm, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute," and with a wink at Ron, he was gone.

"Umm, Hermione, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"You know the formal in Hogsmeade," Ron was breathing heavily, "I have been wondering, um, Doyawannago?"

"Oh, O-Of course Ron. I-I was thinking of asking you. Victor and I, well, it wasn't working because he's in Bulgaria and, I mean, I know Harry wants to go with Cho, and I was going to try to set him up with Ginny, and I really did mean it when I said I was going to ask someone and…" Hermione was, for once, at a loss for words.

Harry walked in, "Hey, I'm back…" he froze when he saw Ron and Hermione. Their flushed faces were turned toward different windows, and Ron was looking guilty, "Well, finally," Harry said to himself.

"Oh, I should go change. "

"Um, yeah, me too," and Hermione left for the bathroom, leaving Harry and Ron with the car.

As they were changing, Harry asked Ron, "So? You did ask, right?"

"Yeah, I don't think she felt too bad about going with me either. I hope she won't ask someone else, and then leave me."

"I can't believe you guys can't… Ron, she's not going to ask anyone else. This is Hermione we're talking about, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Harry what do you think she'd do if I…"

"If you what?" A knock sounded from outside the car, "Are you done changing yet?" Hermione voice echoed through the car.

"Just a minute," Harry called, and they finished pulling on their robes, "Okay, come on in."

"Have either of you seen Draco? We're more than halfway there, and he hasn't showed up. Something must be wrong…for him to not greet us!"

"Well, if it isn't my three best friends," Draco's slow drawling sneer filled the car. Draco and his cronies had entered, taking up nearly half the car.

"Speak o' the devil," Hermione muttered.

"Oh, Hermione, that's no way to treat your good friend Draco. Harry, I hope you have a nice year," a sly grin crept across Draco's face, "I know it will be, how shall I say this, busy," and with that, he was gone.

"Well, what was that about?" a befuddled Ron asked his friends.

"Who knows. It's Draco, what do you expect? At least he left already. He's probably trying to scare us, and if you look at Harry, it's working."

"I'm fine," Although his words were light, Harry looked as if he were considering some greater evil, and his smile never reached his eyes.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione was concerned.

"My scar…it hurt. I don't think it was Draco, he didn't _cause_ it, but something about what he said. I-I heard people dying."

"Your mum again? Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. But you know—"

"No, Mione, not my mom. Well, her too, but other people. Everyone. It was like I had fallen into hell, for just one instant. Everyone was constantly dying. And Cedric--," he broke of as a look of pain crossed his face.

"It's okay," Hermione tried to comfort him, but her efforts were futile.

"I don't know what could be busier than last year," Harry wondered out loud, "But with Draco, his 'busy' is my terrible. But maybe he does know something. I mean, his father might be deep in some dark arts thing, I wouldn't be surprised, and if he got Draco involved, well, who knows," he lapsed into silence.

Ron and Hermione sat in silence, each lost deep in their own thoughts, and watched as Harry drifted into an uncomfortable, restless sleep.

P.S. For the colors/font/size, I use Word and I do: File Save As…HTML, and it puts whatever you have into HTML (but I am learning a little myself!)

   [1]: master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=62147



End file.
